<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark &amp; Desire by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181051">Dark &amp; Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic'>perryvic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi'>Zaganthi (Caffiends)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitter and Glass Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stress Relief, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink  Bingo Challenge: Consent Play</p><p>"Your consent is forfeit as of now," Lady Heather said. "You will go through that door and walk towards the Pool House. That is the only information that I will give you. Good Luck." (Glitter &amp;Glass Coda)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitter and Glass Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/52092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark &amp; Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn't been sure what he expected when he agreed to go to 'therapy' with Gil and Nick at Lady Heather's. But it did start to help, at home. He had issues, and Gil had issues, and Nick was the only who didn't, but Greg was pretty sure he could loan his to Nick if he was interested.</p><p>One of the issues they were stuck on was some of the deeply ingrained shit he had from being in House Wesker. He'd been conditioned to respond to the very real forced services and sometimes Gil and Nick, who were pretty much learning... well, he wished it hit some of that intensity.</p><p>What they did was great, definitely, no arguments, but Nick didn't like to hurt anyone and it had taken a lot of persuasion to get him to even try the small things like clamps and floggers, and Gil didn't want him to be damaged any more either. </p><p>They were a bit careful with him. Too careful.</p><p>So, that was the goal of the scene they'd set up. He didn't need it every day, just once in a while. And Gil and Nick needed to be comfortable providing, serving that need. Gil wanted to try before they considered Heather's other offer of setting up services for Greg when he felt that urge.</p><p>They were somewhere inside and he was waiting for Lady Heather to inform him of what he should do. He was fidgeting with his cuffs in anticipation and he had to wonder what they had cooked up between them.</p><p>"Greg," Lady Heather walked gracefully down the stairs. "I hope you havenít been bored."</p><p>"No, I'm not bored yet." He had anticipation to keep him going, and wondering what was going to happen.</p><p>"Good. Now, I have spoken with them in depth, they are have planned things, but this is the crucial aspect, Greg. For you to achieve what you desire, there will be no safe word or gesture for you. Do you understand?" Lady Heather asked looking right at him.</p><p>"I understand." He wanted not to be able to stop it. Greg wanted it to be completely out of his hands, wanted it to be whatever Gil and Nick had for him. </p><p>"Your consent is forfeit as of now," Lady Heather said. "You will go through that door and walk towards the Pool House. That is the only information that I will give you. Good Luck."</p><p>She was doing that deliberately, as if he would need the luck. It was working though. He'd never been so on edge before they did something, even as he opened that door and started the walk towards the Pool House, peering into shadows carefully, spooking at any noise.</p><p>He wondered what he'd find there, what Gil and Nick had come up between the two of them. The two of them conspiring against him was a pretty alluring thought, particularly since Nick was getting comfortable with Gil on his own right.</p><p>Greg still startled when he felt someone grab him from behind when he was just short of the Pool House door, sliding an arm over his neck, and one hand grabbing him at the wrist.</p><p>He did struggle -- it was an instinctive reaction, even while another part of his brain was trying to figure who it was. Surprising strength there, which could be Nick but... no. The scent was Gil. He tried yanking himself away and taking a breath to call out for help.</p><p>"No, you're not going anywhere." Gil had a hand tight on his wrist, still, and yanked him in hard.</p><p>"What... what the hell?" Greg asked. "Let me go!"</p><p>It was kind of a rush.</p><p>"No." He was moving him towards the bathhouse, securing him with an arm around Greg's waist.</p><p>Who knew Grissom had that sort of strength to him? He never really used it before, not on him at least. Greg did really try as he was being dragged inside, but Gil was able to hold him.</p><p>But it was there, and Grissom's arm flexed hard, the band on his wrists pressing hard against Greg's stomach, and then knocking the door open with his hip and hauling Greg into the space. There was a bed, and more pieces of equipment than, well, Greg had thought about in any one room. Any way they wanted to tie him up, they could. "Nick! A little help!"</p><p>"Can't handle a little squirt?" Nick's drawl was close. "You found us one, huh?"</p><p>"Help!" Greg joined in willingly and was getting into the swing when a large hand covered his mouth.</p><p>"I found him," Gil agreed, moving Greg towards what looked like a padded table instead of the bed. "Get the cuffs for me."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>He was manhandled over to the table and he tried hard to resist because it was about that, already getting into the role of it.</p><p>"Cuffs. You want a gag?"</p><p>"Please. He's going to do nothing but squirm and complain." He pressed Greg down hard onto the table, and Grissom was startlingly powerful.</p><p>"Here," Nick was pulling back his head firmly and forcing something in. "That should do it. No more whining out of him."</p><p>Suddenly not being able to speak, not even a little hit him hard. This was suddenly getting more real by the moment.</p><p>He could still see, but he was half sure that Gil was the one putting the bindings on him, strapping him onto the table as easy access to them both. With his legs tied down, he could tell there was a hole in the table, because his dick wasn't getting smushed down.</p><p>The Dominion sure had some fun toys they let them play with.</p><p>His clothes were still on though. Legs down, fixed apart face down with no means to see what they were doing or to change it, was stirring the desired feeling. Memories lurked of being used, of some of the games that the psycho Master of House Wesker had liked to play, or his lieutenants.</p><p>"So you wanna fuck him now?" Nick's voice asked. "Might have to just take him. Not that it matters, nothing he can do about it."</p><p>"If you want to fuck him to loosen him up for later, be my guest." Gil was moving, and he could turn his head, watch him move around the room, but he couldn't look behind him.</p><p>"Might just do that. You decided what you want to do?" Nick was asking out of sight. "Gimme a knife."</p><p>Greg twisted wildly. A knife? What did he want that for?</p><p>"I'm still thinking. I definitely want a piece of his ass, but I'd like... a little more, at the same time. I want to make him feel pain." He watched Gil come back behind him, a gleam of something in his hand.</p><p>"Not like he can stop you," Nick replied. "You think on, I'm just gonna... unwrap him for us."</p><p>Greg couldn't believe it. He could feel the pressure and then the sound of fabric parting, and the ghosting touch of metal on his skin. It was close enough that he froze in position, waiting for the next step. </p><p>"You'll want lube, won't you? You don't want your dick chafing." It was an odd statement, but he felt the bottle balanced on his back, and heard Nick laugh. "Fuck him stretched out for me. I want to watch."</p><p>Greg wanted to protest but couldn't. All he was making were muffled incoherent sounds as he tried to figure out what that meant, what they were going to do. The first tendrils of uncertainty and fear crawled over him as he felt something or someone press against his ass. Was it Nick? Was he really going to do this without his customary worrying and checking and double-checking again?</p><p>He felt the bottle lifted off of his ass, heard it burp because Nick maybe was squeezing it, and then oh, that felt like too much against his ass. Not fingers sliding in and out of his ass smoothly, but one thick pressure, the head of Nick's dick easing into his ass slowly. "Oh yeah. Jesus, he's a tightass. Hey, take the gag off, fuck his mouth a little."</p><p>It was strange, but the change in Nick's pattern was what started pushing him down further into the subspace he hadn't hit with his partners so far. He went even further when he felt the gag being tugged away and a hand grip his hair. Hundreds of sense memories hit him and for a moment it felt real.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." He felt Gil tip his head backward, and then all he saw was Gil's crotch and felt his dick being fed into his mouth.</p><p>That too was familiar. From his previous House this had happened. Fucked at both ends, no respite, and no consideration and he could feel his muscles starting to unravel and become lax as the subspace feeling pushed him down and down. But it also tasted of Gil and that was a whole other set of more pleasant associations that mingled with the others. A bittersweet combination and he sucked automatically, a glimmer of the performance he would give to save his life starting to come through.</p><p>"Lovely." Gil's voice was deep, thoughtful while he watched Greg, and Greg knew he was being watched. It almost distracted him from Nick working slowly into his ass, but he thrust hard suddenly, jarring Greg forward, twisting his hips in a circle. </p><p>"How stretched do you want him?"</p><p>Greg nearly choked on Gils cock, pushed forward onto it and that sent a guilty jolt of arousal to his own groin.</p><p>"How far can you manage?" Gil replied calmly and it made Greg twitch about what he was planning.</p><p>"Oh, I think I can manage pretty good." Nick was in to the root, and he was wiggling, twisting and circling his hips more than he was fucking Greg now, but it still made Greg's asshole twitch and spasm around it.</p><p>He wanted to groan but Gil still had his cock in his mouth, and he felt himself trying to move with what Nick was doing and being unable to do so. Fuck, he never knew Nick could do that. He shuddered a little because Nick was hitting parts of him in an erratic unpredictable way that kept him wondering.</p><p>Gil grunted, and stopped, pulling back, and then reached to stuff the gag back into Greg's mouth. "I'm not going to come before I'm ready. Nick, how're you doing back there?" </p><p>"Yeah, pretty good. I'm about done. If you ain't coming yet then I'm not gonna either," Nick replied, pulling out of him. It made him feel curiously empty and he whimpered just a little.</p><p>"You ready to try this?" He wasn't asking Greg, and that twinged Greg a little, while Gil moved out of sight, presumably towards Nicky.</p><p>"Sure," Nick answered and Greg was twisting again to try and catch a glimpse of what they were going to try. Unbidden, his breath started coming faster, his heart rate accelerating as his mind conjured scenarios.</p><p>He couldn't guess. The bottle of lube was lifted off of his back again, and he felt someone slap his ass, lifting his hips off of the table. "I'm going to move you. If you try to run, you'll regret it."</p><p>Run? His legs were shaking already. He would be lucky if he could get his legs under him. Not that it seemed he was going to get much of a chance because it felt like there were hands everywhere, holding and gripping. He shook his head, trying to signal he wouldn't run, or he couldn't.</p><p>It didn't matter, because he was unhooked from the table, and the two of them manhandled him towards the bed. Somewhere in there, Nick, he guessed, closed handcuffs around his wrists, above his cuffs.</p><p>Manhandling was actually exciting in a way, but the anticipation was what was providing the spice. He didn't know what they were doing or what they wanted and that was new with Gil and Nick, but harked back to the loss of control he had been craving.</p><p>He could yell against that gag all he wanted, but he was still bound again, positioned on the bed with Nick in front of him, and Gil behind him, holding him with an arm tight around his waist while he slipped two fingers up his ass. "Oh, that's much better. I think he can take both of us now."</p><p>Both of them? What the... <i>both</i> of them? Greg wriggled, struggled a little, whimpering, but his own cock was rock hard and he couldn't deny that.</p><p>"Fight all you want," Nick said. "You don't get a choice."</p><p>He'd agreed to give up that choice and only now it was really hitting him what that meant and there it was, that feeling of complete helplessness and vulnerability. He had no way to stop them and his endorphins kicked into gear in a learned reaction from his past.</p><p>He felt Gil's fingers tug at his ass, like he was checking just to be sure, and then there was more lube being pushed up there, fingers slicker, and then his cock. And Nick was grinning as he moved in front of Greg, while Gil slid in, and started to lean back, taking Greg back with him.</p><p>He probably looked stoned or high or something. He knew that his pupils would look blown because everything had that surreal too bright feeling and he was breathing fast through his nose as Nick positioned himself and pushed in. He couldn't help it; he made noises of shock and near panic that they were actually doing this.</p><p>They were both going to fuck him at once, because Gil's dick was already in his ass, and Nick was slowly easing it in, stretching him out until it burned and made his dick ache.</p><p>They weren't going to stop. He realized that. No safe word, no means to give it and they were just going to both fuck him together. Hard. Nick got in, and it felt like he would split open somehow, everything overfull and taut as they seemed to be getting a good position for moving. The noises he made ranged from fear to need as he just about got used to them both there, mentally bracing himself.</p><p>It wasn't going to last long, and that was a blessing. Nick was groaning, and Gil's arm around his waist was going lax, even as he thrust his hips up hard, jolting Greg.</p><p>It wasn't something he had mentally prepared himself for so it did have the immediacy and spontaneity he craved to persuade him this was out of control. Nick and Gil seemed to be competing on who could jolt the sharpest and each one made him dizzy until he was coming hard against them both, the habit of controlling himself to wait for permission stripped from him for the first time.</p><p>It hadn't even been an option to wait, and then Nick was jack hammering him, five, six, seven thrusts and he was coming inside of Greg, and maybe Gil was. It was a wash, a mess, and Greg could only hang on and breathe when they stopped.</p><p>He was shaking, that was all he could think of. He was shaking from head to toe in some sort of weird reaction and he felt boneless and malleable and curiously fulfilled as a result. Not the cold empty post orgasm he had experienced in Wesker.</p><p>It seemed to have stopped there. He was still lying back against Gil, entirely on Gil, and Nick was getting up, maybe to get the handcuff keys. Gil reached up to Greg's mouth, to take the gag off. "Was that good for you?"</p><p>He nodded vigorously, still not quite able to speak. "..yeah... yeah, really good," he said shakily. </p><p>Gil exhaled, and then shifted a little and kissed the cusp of his ear. "Was it enough?"</p><p>"Yeah," Greg replied finding Nick looking at him anxiously.</p><p>"We didn't hurt you? Lady Heather said we could manage it without hurting you."</p><p>Greg huffed a shaky laugh. "I'll be sore, but yeah, I didn't notice that." Realistically he wasn't hurt hardly at all.</p><p>Stretched a little, but sore. No harm done, and all of the riled up feeling that harm might've been done. "I think we can start adding bits of this at home," Gil offered, shifting, finally pulling out while Nick started to uncuff his hands. It was good to be sitting up again, even if he was sore and empty.</p><p>"Lady H said it was about using what was in your head and making it our own," Nick added. He caught him as he fell forward a little. </p><p>"She knows what sheís talking about. I had the moment. I felt like I wasn't in control," Greg replied and smiled. "I like the idea of doing this kind of thing at home too."</p><p>Gil's fingers rubbed at his back. "You'll just have to handle the fact that afterwards, Nick and I want to take care of you. Which right now, I think would be a shower."</p><p>Yeah. He definitely needed that, and so would they. He just hoped that his knees would hold him up long enough to get clean, and get home.</p><p>The good thing about it, about being with them, about being out of Wesker, was that even if his knees didn't hold him up, Nick and Gil would help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>